Love Lost
by kityang24
Summary: Would you love someone u might never see again?
1. Prologue

**Love Lost**

by Lenah Phil

She ran faster than ever before and the memories rushed through her like flood, restricting her breath in the sweetest agony.

When she found out that he had chased her, chased the vehicle she was on remarkably on foot only to realize later that it was not the right one, she stopped the driver and got out to turn back, also on foot, to go to him.

Strangely, he had always seemed to find her, wherever she was, even without information at all , even when she constantly refuse to tell him.

This time, it was going to be her who will do where he had failed.

She reached the corner where she had last seen him and skidded to a stop, breathing heavily.

Her eyes darted here and there in search of him.

He was not there.

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

**"Where?"**

She turned around and halted as though she had come upon an invisible force, a sudden feeling of relief overwhelming her sore heart.

She fell wearily toward him, hugging him so tightly.

*

*

*

_It was past midnight, past curfew and she had no idea what to do or where to go at all. _

_Out of her nervousness, out of her inner plea to remain calm and cool, she began to sing the first simple tunes of her favorite song regardless of the opinion of an unknown someone beside her._

_On the empty sidewalk they sat, the cold night breeze slowly enveloping her, the stars gaping down at them, the silence almost deafening. _

_What she knew of him did not go pass his name and the formalities. _

_Practically, they were complete strangers, unaware of each other's trustworthiness. _

_The stranger heard the sound of her little voice and his face lighted as he recognized the song. _

_**"How come you know that?" **__She heard him say. _

_She barely answered his question, concentrated as she was in keeping her tears from falling. _

_He surprised her, amazingly so, when he began to sing along, the same church hymn, in another language. _

_She stopped singing and simply listened and wondered. _

_By some strange fate she did not understand, he was beside her, the feel of the rough fabric of his shirt and the warmth of his living body against her, comforting her, letting her know someone was there. _

_Suddenly, she did not feel so afraid anymore._

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

She wanted to cry.

She let him hold her, the thought of tomorrow upon them.

For tomorrow they will have to part, and perhaps never to meet again.

Now that she found him, she will have to lose him again.

**"I will miss you." **

His voice was husky against her ear.

She wanted to cry even more.

She looked away from him, the back of her head turned to him.

She did not look at his face.

She feared that if she will, she might break down.

She concentrated on looking at the sea water rushing toward the sand.

**"Do you have feelings for me?"**

He began to ask.

She bit her lip until it almost bled and she uttered in response,

**"No, I don't. Please don't hug me. It's embarrassing." **

She started to pull away but he did not let go, holding her even tighter.

He cupped a hand to her chin and pulled it gently toward him, making her face him.

She looked at him, determined not to show any emotion at all.

**"Do you really have no feelings for me?"** He asked again.

**"No."** She answered without missing a beat but her heart was thundering against her chest.

*

*

*

_**"What if it is going to rain?"**_

_She heard him say soon after his song ended. _

_Her arms were crossed, her knees bent toward her, because the cold night breeze was starting to get even colder. _

_Mostly, it was his presence which kept most of the cold away. _

_**"Don't say that."**__ She said without looking at him, wrapping her arms closer around her shoulders, unconsciously unaware that she was almost leaning toward his warmth. _

_**"I'm an unlucky person. It can happen."**__ She said again. __**"That's why stop saying that."**_

_It was already unfortunate that they got stranded outside of their dormitories. _

_They do not need the rain to worsen their miserable plight. _

_He shrugged.__** "I sometimes don't think of what is here and now but of what is not. Like, for example, the rain." **_

_She sighed, somehow having the feeling that what he said was going to come true, and laid her head on her arms. _

_Moments later, she raised her eyes and in that exact instant, she saw a drop of water splash unto his jeans, joining the other drops of rain already on the denim. _

_**"It is starting to rain."**__ He said, for he had already noticed the gathering wetness. _

_The thought puzzled her. __**"How come I did not feel it earlier?"**_

_She turned to him and discovered in surprise his hands above her head, shielding her from the outpouring drizzle. _

_He shrugged, looking away. __**"I was keeping the rain away."**_

_She stared at him in disbelief._

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

For a minute or so, they looked into each others eyes until at last he said, **"You know, you are not good at lying." **

She bit her lip again and lowered her gaze.

Perhaps, he now knew her too well. Bummer.

**"I'm sorry. I don't have any feelings for you. Just let me go."**

How cold her words were but it had taken a lot of will power to say those.

She looked away once more.

She did feel something, a deep connection with him but she reasoned in the end, they were just going to lose each other.

It'll be painful to give and accept love and lose it afterwards.

That fear hung in the air, as dangerous as sticking a hand into a sleeping lion's mouth.

She snapped out of her thoughts when suddenly he asked.

**"Can I kiss you?"** Her body tensed in surprise and at once, she shook her head in reply.

Why can't he accept this love was not to be?

**"No, no. I told you just let me go." **

He was leaning toward her but before he could do anything, her hand shoot out to cover his mouth in defense.

She shook her head and stared at him, a desperate plea in her eyes.

For a long while, he did not attempt anything and she began to relax.

Just when she was about to stand up and leave him, he pulled her, forcibly toward him.

She shrieked but he had done it in a split of a second that she did not have time to protect herself.

Before she can fully realize it, his lips were upon hers, claiming her as his.

The troubling thing was, she kissed him too.

*

*

*

_The pavement was wet from the rain and puddles had formed where they were slight depressions. _

_They were walking now, in search of a place to stay. _

_She needed to sleep._

_ She had a lot to do for tomorrow. _

_She glanced at her companion and felt really sorry for him. _

_**"You know, you can always go home. I'm sure the manager will still open the door for you. You don't have to be here. You'll get in so much trouble. It's hopeless for me. You, however, still have a chance."**__ He simply shook his head. _

_Maybe he was about to answer to her statement but at that moment,a speeding car passed by and in its haste, its wheels ran right through the puddle beside him, and sent a spray of water unto anyone nearest. _

_The water drenched him from the waist down. _

_At once, she clamped a hand to her mouth, tried to keep her laughter from escaping her._

_ He looked so hilarious. _

_He groaned and examined his wet clothes. _

_**"You know, you're the most unlucky girl I've ever been with."**__ Her laughter died down.** "And the most interesting too. This has never happened to me before. Yet, I'm still here."**_

_His face had on an amused and bewildered expression as like a young puppy lost in the meadow. _

_She laughed again. _

_**"Me too."**_

_*****_

_*****_

_***  
**_

How deafening the sound of the waiting bus.

It was time to go.

**"I love you. . ."**

She hugged him back and whispered those endearing words for the first time to his ear.

Now that she had in words and in deeds expressed her feelings (something she had been afraid to do) she was going to take responsibility for it.

He hugged her even tightly.

They both knew it was a risk, but without words, they agreed to take it because they both knew this love is real and like a treasure, hard to find, easy to lose.

**"I'll remember those words forever."**

He grinned and when they broke apart, he took a recorder from his bag and held it against her lips.

**"Say those words again?"** He asked.

She laughed.

He pressed the red recording button and she said in her cutest and truest voice.

**"I love you! "** _Goodbye._

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

They never met again.

**Lenah:**

This is actually based on a true story.

It's up to you to think who the characters are. Enjoy^^


	2. First Coincidence

**First Coincidence**

by Lenah Phil

I looked at the person standing in front of me.

_Isn't it quite a coincidence that he is wearing the same red and black just like my gown?_

_And those roses, the bouquet of red roses in his arms attracted me the most._ _Those are for his partner, I'm sure. Are they a couple? Is she his girlfriend?_

I wondered.

_Oh, how thoughtful of him! How sweet._

My face soured. _I guess this guy only goes for pretty, dainty girls. It's so obvious from his face. _

I crossed my arms.

*

*

*

Different colored lights danced around the hall.

Dinner was over and I was once more, alone.

But a friend came to my rescue and brought me to their table.

Noting my loneliness she asked, "Where is your partner?"

My partner? I echoed and it once more came to me in vivid pictures the scene earlier."He is mad at me." I stated simply.

I was not ready to approach my partner even though this was all initially his fault.

_Why did he have to be late anyway? _I sighed again.

I did not know what to do. I felt really bad about it.

"What's the problem here? You look all worried." I heard a voice say from right beside me.

I turned around and in shock, recognized him.

_He's the one with the bouquet! __But, where are the roses? He must have already given them away. _

I swallowed my surprise.

_What is he doing? _He pulled a chair right beside mine and sat.

And they began talking about my problem.

_Why would he care? Probably, he has nothing better to do. _

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

"Don't worry, he won't be mad at you. Trust me," I heard him say as though he had just read my thoughts.

I looked at him, to my friend and her partner, and felt like I've choked on a peanut.

"Really?" I asked, still skeptical.

They nodded.

I couldn't help but get prodded from those few encouraging words.

I guess that was all I needed after all.

I stood up and began walking until my partner was right in front of me.

_What shall I say? _

Before I knew it, the words began flying out of my mouth.

I was ready for anything. But..

*

*

*

_Is this really true? _My partner told me that it was fine.

I felt gloriously relieved that I even pulled him to dance.

Pulled, not asked.

As I walked across the dance floor, I glanced back to the table and to them and him who encouraged me.

_Hmm, he's not that bad after all._

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

Couple of minutes later, I was alone again.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed _again_.

First, my dinner partner left me for his friends and now, my dancing partner too.

I sat and tried to hide my irritation.

In my boredom I couldn't help but glance at that guy again.

_Maybe he's nice to talk to. But, why is he alone? Where is his partner? His girlfriend? _

Before I fully realized it, I was already in conversation with him.

Like pieces of a puzzle, we seem to click just right because we were suddenly talking, just the two of us and occasionally my friend too, about anything - the music, our dormitories, our hometowns, our schools.

It was unbelievable to think that I could feel this comfortable with another person, more so, with a male specie!

*

*

*

But, wait! _What about his partner? His girlfriend? Shouldn't he be with her? _

I was curious.

Soon enough, it got the better of me and I included my questions into our conversation as cunningly as I could.

"You want to dance? How about your partner? Did you really ask her out and all?"

I did not know what spirit went through me because I had gotten so bold enough to ask him that.

I was totally humiliating myself.

But, it seems he thought nothing of it (I guess I was too paranoid) and amused me by answering my queries.

I listened to him. _Ah, his partner is with her friends and he cannot get to her because her friends will tease? Really? He just randomly picked her and asked her out? _

I couldn't help but feel amazed.

She wasn't his girlfriend but he brought her a bouquet of roses!

She's probably ashamed that she made him wait.

How thoughtful, how _gallant_.

At least, that part of my first impression is true.

But, I wonder what his name is. I still didn't know.

*

*

*

A joke later, I learned his name just as it was announced that the ball was over and the attendance sheets were being distributed.

I took mine and wrote my name.

I couldn't help but giggle inwardly (I didn't want anybody to see).

He's looking at my paper! I never told him my name, or at least joked about it like he did, that's why he's trying to find out.

I passed the paper.

Now, he knows.

I stood up to go but before I could take more than a few steps, everything suddenly went dark.

The lights were gone. Black out! I couldn't see.

But there were people around me, heading toward the entrance.

I went along with them.

I felt a presence (Is it him?) vaguely guiding me until we reached the outside of the hall.

I stopped. Oh no! The rain was pounding so hard against the window glass.

I bit my lip. _Rain, rain go away. Come again another day! _I muttered.

Down the stairs we went, wetting my gown in the process.

A pool of water began to expand on the floor.

But as I look up, my eyes suddenly lighted up.

There were pictures! So many pictures on the wall!

I spied that person again, taking down picture after picture.

He sought for his and bought it all, intending to throw it away, to keep it from his partner.

That's too bad yet it was funny.

*

*

*

It felt sad not to have a picture with my own partner.

No camera, not even a cell phone.

People were taking pictures and so were my companions.

I smiled along with my friend and her partner.

Click! went the camera, locking our smiles forever.

A thought came to my head.

_If I cannot get a picture with my dancing partner, what about. .him? _

I glanced to that person again. He has not partner too and what a coincidence it is that he is wearing the same colors as me.

_Would he mind if our picture will be taken?_ I think we would look great.

I saw him raise his camera and I, who was right beside him and with instinct it might be, leaned to his side and smiled.

Click! went the camera again.

This time, it froze forever just the two of us in the picture.

I finally had my last partner.

*

*

*

The van took too long to come but I was enjoying myself and did not mind it at all.

I found this last companion of mine to be likable and I talked to him more, borrowed his necktie and tied it around my friend, joked and laughed.

All while waiting for the van.

I looked around the hall, searching for someone.

_Oh there he is! _I was looking for this other person, a friend.

I tiptoed and tried to catch his attention.

He turned.

Peep! went a sound.

I waved my hand to him and mouthed, "The van is here! Going home?"

But he was shaking his head.

I was defeated, once more. Oh. . .

In my disappointment, I did not even feel a hand lead me to the van, right to the back seats.

_Wait, who. . .? _

It was that guy again.

I sat right beside him and my friend.

I wanted to wave goodbye to my crush but I couldn't because of the tinted windows.

I settled with just sitting instead. I folded my legs and took off my heels. My feet were aching.

*

*

*

But, I felt like I was floating, giddy with unknown happiness.

As though I was drunk.

Maybe I am.

He patted my folded knees to push it down.

"You're just like a child," he said with an amused smile, in a joking kind of way.

I frowned at him, intending to say my apologies but decided against it instead.

_Keep your hand off the back of my seat then._

I wanted to retort but his arm wouldn't budge and since he's of the arrogant male specie, I just let him be.

I looked out of the windows. _We're here already!_

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

"Goodbye!" I waved as they got out of the van.

_We'll never see each other again!_

He waved back, I suppose.

It amazed me that my horrible night became one of my best nights ever.

It was enough for me to enjoy now and never see them again.

Perhaps it was God's will for me to have this first coincidence.

I hooked arms with my friend as we entered our house.

_Ah, home sweet home._

**Lenah:**

This is a simplified chapter of the girl's POV.

Not much flowery words. LOL, sorry.

Also based on a true story.

I hope I'll be able to post a new chapter soon.

R & R!


End file.
